My invention is related to a nozzle device, especially for a water spraying system.
The known nozzle device comprises a nozzle support having a plurality of spray orifices mounted rotatable about an axis, drivable by the reaction force from pressurized water issuing from the spray orifices, whose rotational motion is braked by a brake device and a stationary housing having a pressurized water connector.
A nozzle device of this kind operates according to the water-wheel principle and is provided with a brake device acting hydraulically, mechanically or by eddy current or magnetic principles to limit its rotary speed.
The seal of the rotating shaft against the stationary housing with increasing operating pressure (100 bar and more) is a problem which is only controllable with difficulty by pairing of materials with good friction coefficients. Since this kind of seal undergoes an elastic deformation under the influence of the operating medium, it presses on itself which stops the rotary motion.